New Girl
by NevillePeetaLongbottomMellark
Summary: Peeta mellark is the biggest rebel in school but when Katniss Everdeen arrives falling in love with her is something he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: This is my brand new story, I actually drafted this chapter while I was board in class, I would like to thank my Beta for correcting all my Grammar and spelling mistakes, they know who they are, anyway here is the first chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1 **

Peeta sat in class; he was so bored and he hated math so much. He doodled on his page of work, covering it in cartoon characters. His friend Finnick nudged him.

"You know if you don't start paying attention you won't pass," he lectured.

"What, are you my teacher? What the fuck is this anyway?" Peeta asked.

"It's called fractions," Finnick replied.

"What the fuck?" Peeta asked, clueless.

Peeta and Finnick were two of the most opposite people ever—but they were best friends. Finnick was the biggest geek ever; his school uniform had always been perfect since his first school, and his attendance was 100% with 100% punctuality. Nonetheless, Finnick was a pretty handsome guy; he had bronze hair, green eyes and was quite well built.

Peeta on the other hand was a rebel. He never listened in class, spent his time creating art—sometimes in the wrong places which cost him a week's worth of community service _removing_ said art—he also enjoyed having the odd drink of cheap alcohol and the sly smoke round the back of the bike sheds with Cato.

"Christ I hate school!" Peeta cursed.

"Well there isn't long left now," Finnick replied.

"There is a whole fucking year left! I can't do this. I may just drop out," Peeta replied.

"Well that's wise," Finnick replied sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Odair, Mellark, anything you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Crane asked.

"Yeah, math sucks" Peeta replied.

"Oh it does does it?" Mr. Crane asked as he bent down in front of Peeta with his perfectly shaped beard

"Yes it does!" Peeta replied smirking.

"Okay well it may be boring but if you don't listen then how are you expected to get a job?" Mr. Crane asked.

"Well unless I am going to be a math teacher, why do I need to know what some two fucking numbers with a line in the middle means?" Peeta cursed.

"Out, Mellark. Out!" Mr. Crane shouted.

Peeta grabbed his bag and stood up knocking his chair over.

"Why Peeta? Why?" Finnick asked shaking his head.

"Pick that chair up," Mr. Crane demanded.

"No. Why should I?" Peeta replied.

"Right to Mr Snow's office, now!" Mr. Crane replied.

"World record Peeta—this is like your tenth time this week at the head's office! Good luck," Finnick said.

Peeta was always at the Principles office. Yesterday he had been sent there for pretending to dry hump the school's mascot. Peeta waited outside texting some girl he had met randomly hoping to hook up with her. Her name was Glimmer…at least he _thought_ that was her name.

The office door opened.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Peeta Mellark. Heard you have been giving some lip to Mr Crane again?" Mr. Snow asked.

"He asked for it! He gets smart with me, so I get smart with him" Peeta replied.

"Peeta, I taught your brother Rye and I can ensure you that he was nothing like you. I heard Rye has now gone on to do great things, am I not correct?" Mr. Snow questioned.

Peeta raised his eye brow. "You're comparing me to my brother? What sort of crazy shit is that!?" Peeta asked has he chucked.

"Oh Peeta, I know you used to be such a sweet boy, but since your dad died you changed. I blame that mother of yours—she was always a piece of work, even when she studied here. I know that the Peeta you used to be is still there somewhere; that sweet boy who would do anything for anyone" Mr. Snow said.

"Okay, enough with the soft shit, can I go now?" Peeta asked

"Not yet, I have something that I want you to do" Mr. Snow asked.

Peeta shook his head and sat back in his chair laughing, "I am dying to hear this" he replied. He proceeded to put his feet up on the desk. "Come on then, what is it you want me too do? And could you please hurry—I got some girl waiting for me and she is pretty anxious to have me," Peeta replied suggestively.

"Well, we are getting a new student, she has come from the Seam, and I need you too look out for her, help her if she needs it. Can I rely on you Peeta?" Mr. Snow asked.

"What, you want me to be a babysitter?" Peeta asked laughing.

"No just help her out. Come on the old Peeta would have done anything for anybody. Come on, you really need to get your shit together boy because if you fail this year then how are you going to get into college and get a good job?" Mr. Snow asked.

"I don't need college, I'm gonna be an artist, okay? And no! Ask Finnick or somebody else because I am not anybody's babysitter," Peeta replied.

"You're hopeless Peeta. At least meet the girls first before you say no?" Mr. Snow asked.

"For fuck sake…fine. But don't expect me to be by her side twenty four seven, I have a life as well," Peeta replied, taking his feet off the table.

Mr. Snow smiled. "Excellent Peeta! Well, I will let you get back to class—come here at 9am in the morning and I will introduce you too the lovely lady," Mr. Snow replied.

"So what's the chicks name?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya here is chapter 2, I had quite a few reviews for the first chapter so I guess people liked it. Just to mention if anybody likes Merlin the TV show (which sadly comes to an end tomorrow night) check out my new cross over story linked with the hunger games "last ride of the day". I would just like to say thank you too ****hungergamestribute18** **for correcting all my errors in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Katniss Everdeen? She sounds like a tough chick," Peeta replied as he chewed his gum.

"Well I heard she is very popular in the Seam, she will be here tomorrow morning at nine. I expect to see you here," Mr Snow said.

"Alright, can I go now?" Peeta eagerly asks.

Mr Snow responds, "Sure, remember 9 am!"

After school Peeta and Finnick walked home together. They lived next door to each other but their house holds were two different atmospheres.

"I can't believe Mr Snow wants me to look after some girl who is probably old and also daft enough to look after herself!" Peeta spews as he spits on the floor.

"Oh that's gross Peeta! Why can't you be a gentleman every now and then? You always used to be pleasant until …" Finnick cut off, knowing that every time he brought up Peeta's father's death it upset him. He had got it into his mind it was the proper way to deal with his father's death and putting up with his out of control mother.

"Look you can say it okay, I just got to come to terms that my dad is gone and my mother is an out of control, drug addicted-drunken slut" Peeta angrily replies while quickly stepping in front of his friend.

Finnick knew that he should never bring up Peeta's dad. Peeta was always such a sweet boy; he would do anything for anyone and never complain. He and his father were very close, his mother was always jealous of this. One night she tried to hurt Peeta which led to his father stepping in. His father told his mother to leave immediately. One thing led to another and his dad was mysteriously shot soon after.

People say that his mother ordered somebody to shoot him, and some say he was shot by accident. It easily could have been somebody who was cruel and malicious. Peeta never forgave his mother and they hardly speak. Who can blame Peeta for the way he is, he goes to school, then afterwards he works at The Hob making money to keep a roof over his head and tries to look after his mother, although it isn't needed because she makes her own money in her own ways these days.

"Hey, I am sorry Peeta! I know I shouldn't have mentioned him and I'm terribly sorry, okay?" Finnick replies. Peeta turns around gives Finnick a slight smile, "I know but I have to come to terms with that fact that dad is gone. I am literally all alone Finnick." Peeta stuffs his hands into his worn pockets.

…

Later, he arrives back at his house; straight away he heard the sounds of his mam upstairs so he knew that she had somebody paying her again. Peeta shook his head and went into the kitchen to make something to eat before work.

He searched the cupboards but there was hardly a crumb of food inside. He made a mental note to go shopping after school tomorrow. It'd be great if he didn't have to deal with having to look after the new girl tomorrow.

He decided he would stop on the way to grab a bag of chips from the Chippy. Ten minutes after he heard his mom finish up her work, she slides downstairs and lets the stranger out. She approached the kitchen and glanced at her son venomously, she looked a mess.

"Oh it's you, you nicking all the food again? That's all you do isn't it? Eat all the food you fat greedy useless pig?" she spit at him.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a bite to eat!" he yelled at her.

She stalks towards him, "you have a check, and I make money as well!"

"Oh right, you do, just in the wrong ways! And then you spend it on booze and drugs! What would dad say if he ever saw what you've become" Peeta seethes.

Suddenly he felt a hard slap across his face, though he was used to this treatment. "Your father was always your favourite! I am glad he is dead!" She screams at him, her breath reeking of booze and other things that he did not want to think about. Peeta just walked away from her, he couldn't ever bring himself to stand up to his mother. She was gone and it would only be a matter of time before she killed herself.

…

On the way to work he grabbed a bag of chips from Greasy Sae, she always gave him a big portion as she knew that he was fending for himself. He made his way to work; he was a bartender, waiter and a bus boy. He usually would do whatever he could to make as much money as possible. He walked into work and was greeted by Haymitch, his boss.

Haymitch was a middle aged man; he was quite tall with long, straggly hair. He always made Peeta feel at home too. There has been a time when he had thought that Peeta would move in with him, but he never did. Peeta would always say that he didn't want to be a pain.

"Hey Peeta, how are you?" Haymitch asked, and then caught sight of the angry red mark on Peeta's face. "Is she being a problem again?" he asked.

"How did you guess," Peeta replied sarcastically while tying his apron in the back. He quickly grabbed a cleaning cloth and bottle to wash the tables down.

"You know it can't let it go on like this. One day she is going to kill you! She's out of control and you need to get rid of her now." Haymitch explained in a hushed whisper.

"She is not just some animal though, she is my mother. What do you suggest I do with her?" Peeta asked.

"Could have fooled me," Haymitch retorts sarcastically, "but try something. Get her into rehab, go to the courts. Call CPS, just something!"

"She is irreparable though! Someone needs to look after her! I can't just skip off to college and leave her behind! She won't survive on her own" Peeta shoots back.

"Woah woah! Is she the reason why you're slacking on your studies? Peeta she is not worth it, when has she ever showed you respect? Your mother couldn't give a flying fuck about what you do! I bet if you didn't go back home ever she wouldn't think twice about looking after you!" Haymitch heatedly replies, his eyes glinting in sorrow at the poor boy.

Everything Haymitch was saying was right, Peeta knew this but he didn't want to think that way. Okay, his mother was an evil manipulative cow! She was still his mother though! His own flesh and blood! The woman who had given birth to him! He knew that her behaviour was brought on by the drugs and alcohol, not him.

"Look don't you fail school just because of your mother. This is your future though Peeta. Your mother chose her path in life; please don't follow her down it. You can do great things! I have seen your paintings and other talents, they are amazing!" he proudly states, sliding his hand onto Peeta's shoulder. Peeta stiffens his body immediately; his mother did this a lot and it pretty much scared him.

"Hello, can I get some service over here? " A girl's voice called out, breaking them out of their bubble.

"Can you serve her Peeta? I need to go make a phone call to my sister Effie. She's coming over for about a week and I just need to see if she her flight has landed yet." Haymitch asks.

"Yeah, sure." Peeta replies sullenly.

He quickly makes his way over to the bar, saddling up in front of a flawless girl. Her face lacked make up, not that she needed it, and had a neat braid that rested down the front of her black Seam t-shirt. It was paired with light washed jeans and some faded converse.

"What can I get you?" Peeta asked with a crooked smile.

"I think I'll have a coke please, I've had a long journey and am thoroughly parched" the dark haired beauty replied with a small smile.

Peeta made his way over to the soda machine, "Would you like ice?" Peeta asked, still wearing his smirk.

"Yes please."

He pulled the pint off the soda bar and took it over to her. Her fingers lightly brushed his as she took the glass, sending a jolt of electricity up his arm. He snuck a glance at her, catching her eyes. They were a lovely shade of grey, gleaming with a mischievous feel.

"How much will it cost?" She asked while pulling a leather wallet onto the bar.

"Oh erm, it's on me since you've had a long journey. Just don't tell my boss," he replied coolly, inching closer to her over the counter. Her beauty was entrancing.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me. I think I'll come here often if I get free drinks. That alright with you blue eyes?" she asked innocently. With a wink, she turned and began walking off.

Peeta smiled to himself. He liked this girl a lot already, and he didn't even know her name! He secretly hoped that she would come back, because there was something unique about her. Something he had never felt with any girl before and made him ache for more.

The feeling was much stronger than fear, that feeling, was hope.

**I have started on chapter 3 I will try and get it up before Christmas day depending if I can get the chapter looked over and corrected in time. If not I hope everybody has a great Christmas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope everybody had a great Christmas and new year. Here is chapter 3 thanks again to my beta they have once again done a great job of correcting my errors. **

"Hey Peeta, what's up? You seem away with the fairies a bit," Haymitch says.

Peeta suddenly comes back to reality, "Sorry Haymitch, I spaced out for a minute there. Did you want me to do something?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you wanted to crash at my home tonight. Figured you might want to if you don't want to face your mother." Haymitch replied.

"Don't worry I will be fine. I need to show her that I am not scared of her. I'm only scared of what she could do to herself." Peeta murmurs back. He kept catching the braided-haired girl glancing over to him, sucking her coke through her straw steadily.

"Alright, if you want to you can. Soo, what is this? Is my little Sweet Peety got his eyes on somebody finally?" Haymitch laughs as Peeta's cheeks begin to burn up.

"I just thought she was a nice girl, that's all. I have never seen her before, have you?" Peeta asked as he had a sneaks a glance over at her.

"Never, she must either be new or passing through. Why don't you go and talk to her! What have you got to loose?" the old man suggests casually.

Peeta gave him a smile. Haymitch was right, what could he loose? He slipped out from behind the bar and began to walk towards the girl with the braid.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. A tall and handsome guy was walking straight towards her and sits right beside her.

"Shit," Peeta muttered. She already saw him approaching; he had to talk to her now.

"Erm…. You finished with your glass?" He asked trying not to make eye contact with the tall guy.

"No, I am only half way through mine. But my friend Gale here would like a coke please." She said with a smile.

"Erm… yeah …. Sure" Peeta said tripping over his words. He quickly turned around and made his way back to the bar. Haymitch looked at him and shook is head.

"Ouch, you okay mate?" Haymitch asked quietly.

"Yeah, can you get the guy a coke, my shift is over." Peeta says while ripping off his apron off and went into the back.

Haymitch begged him to stay at his house but Peeta insisted he would be fine. Nothing was ever fine though. He knew pretty much straight away that his Mum would have yet another stranger paying her to relieve them, and it made Peeta sick.

He put on his coat and made his way out of the Pub. Outside, stood that girl with the braid. At the moment was talking quickly in an annoyed tone to her phone. He couldn't help but listen in.

"No … I told you me and Gale are not in love and never will be! … No I am not doing it…Fine! Get somebody else I quit anyways!" She snaps and hangs up her phone. The phone is shoved into her pocket and her hands come up to grip her hair tightly. She spots Peeta walking past right as he picks up his pace.

"Hey blue eyes, were you listening to my conversation?" she scowls viciously at him.

Peeta didn't know what to say exactly, so he gives her a blank look.

"Erm…no… I wasn't…. I mean," he replies, tripping over his words helplessly. Her annoyed scowl changes into a soft smile.

"I am just messing with you! It was just my photo shoot company. They trying to make things that will never happen, suddenly work. Do you get what I mean?" She gives him a toothy smile.

"Yeah, kind of, is Gale not your boyfriend then?" he asks unsurely.

"No! What made you think that?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No reason…I just thought a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend." He quietly replies, digging the toes of his converse into the damp dirt.

"Well aren't you a sweet one! I wish I could stay and chat, but I got to run blue eyes. See you around!" She gives him one last smile, a kiss on the cheek and leans in a bit more. "Thanks for the drink by the way" she whispers in his ears and turns back for the bar.

Peeta had never smiled so much in his life; his head was full of images of the girl with the braid.

Peeta jumped as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He quickly dug it out and noticed it was Finnick calling him

"Hey mate, everything okay?" Peeta asked anxiously.

"Well define okay. Your mother is making a racket! She's causing a scene in front of the whole neighbourhood. She is having an argument with some guy who apparently never paid her enough for her 'duties.'" Finnick replies, his tone a little on the sad side.

Peeta shook his head to himself.

"Alright, I will be home soon. I just got off work now, wow my good mood has been ruined now" Peeta replies, sighing heavily.

Peeta made his way back home, he wasn't sure what he was going to expect but he knew it was not going to be pretty. He picked up his pace as he made his way home. Upon arrival, he was greeted with the sight of his mother shouting angrily at some bloke that Peeta had never even met.

"I AM WORTH MORE THAN THAT, HOW DARE YOU EVEN OFFER ME THIS YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" His mother screeches

.

"It's a fair price you piece of shit old slag!" the bloke replies tiredly.

Peeta quickly intercepts, "Mum shut up!" he points to the bloke, "you, whoever you are, just get out of my house." The man shuffles out and to his car quickly.

He suddenly feels a hard slap across his face, falling to the floor. He absent-mindedly rubs the area where her hand had made contact.

"You keep out of it you worthless child! Don't come crying to me when there is nothing on the table for you to pig out on! You fat lazy child!" His mum cursed, her face contorted with anger.

Finnick had just walked up to witness her hit.

He ran over to Peeta and helped him to his feet, "Alright! That is the last time I let her do that to you!" Finnick says angrily.

Peeta hushed him, "Leave it alone mate, I'm fine. Don't make her any worse than she already is." Peeta replies calmly.

He walked over to her, risking another slap, and led her back into the house. She still shouts angrily, but he manages to get her in the house before the cops were called.

"Mum just go on up too bed, okay?" Peeta says as he goes upstairs and slams his bedroom door.

The next morning Peeta was woke up by his alarm going off. He slowly crept his arm out from under the duvet and pressed snooze. The girl from the bar had been in his dreams that night; he just could not get her out of his mind. He worried that he would never see her again.

He suddenly remembers that he has to be at school at 9am on the dot. "Oh crap, that new girls" he says to himself.

He gets ready quickly and checks on his mother who was still asleep. He didn't know what he would come home to later after school and work, but definitely hoped it would not be a repeat of last night's events. He left the house and Finnick was waiting for him.

"Morning. Jeez your face! She definitely did a number on you last night!" Finnick said as he pushed his bag onto his shoulder.

"Hey, I am used to it. Come on I have to get to school. Have that new girl to look after. I promised to be there at nine or Mr Snow is going to kill me." Peeta says and picks up their pace.

When they arrive at school, Peeta rushes to Mr Snow's office with just a minute to spare.

"Ah, Peeta you made it. Katniss is waiting for you inside." Mr Snow says with a polite grin.


End file.
